For a mobile communication system, there is a scheme using a “pilot cell” as a scheme for performing a handover.
For example, a mobile communication system of a WCDMA scheme is configured as follows. Specifically, in a handover procedure of a “Pilot Carrier Scheme,” a mobile station is caused to measure the communication quality of a pilot cell as the communication quality of a cell that is a target of measurement and report. If the measurement result of the communication quality of the pilot cell is reported through a Measurement Report message, the mobile station is caused to perform a handover to a cell using a different frequency.
In such a mobile communication system, a mobile communications carrier installs a pilot cell in an area in which a cell with a specific frequency is not installed, thereby achieving seamless communications.